my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Summers
Real Name: Rachel Anne "Ray" Summers *'Current Alias:' Rachel Grey *'Aliases:' Marvel Girl, Warrior White Princess, Executioner, Starchild, Baby Phoenix, Young Phoenix, Phoenix, Hound, "Red", Ray *'Relatives:' **Oscar Summers (alternate reality adoptive paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Daniel Summers (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Amanda Mueller (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor) **Gloria Dayne (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor) **Philip Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandfather) **Deborah Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandmother) **Christopher Summers (alternate reality paternal grandfather) **Katherine Summers (alternate reality paternal grandmother, deceased) **Fiona Knoblach (alternate reality alleged maternal ancestor) **William Knoblach (alternate reality alleged distant maternal relative, deceased) **Charles Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) **Malkin Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) **Eleanor Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) **Lady Jean Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) **John Grey (alternate reality maternal grandfather, deceased) **Elaine Grey (alternate reality maternal grandmother, deceased) **Brian Grey (alternate reality maternal great-uncle, deceased) **Phyllis Dennefer (alternate reality maternal great-aunt, deceased) **Roy Dennefer (alternate reality maternal great-uncle, deceased) **Scott Summers (alternate reality father, deceased) **Jean Grey (alternate reality mother, deceased) **Alexander Summers (alternate reality paternal uncle) **Gabriel Summers (alternate reality paternal uncle, deceased) **Cal'syee Neramani (alternate reality paternal aunt) **Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality brother) **Nathan Summers (alternate reality half-brother) **Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (alternate reality half-brother's clone) **Aliya Dayspring (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased) **Hope Summers (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased) **Tyler Dayspring (alternate reality nephew, deceased) **Hope Summers (alternate reality adoptive niece) **Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate timeline version) **Fred Harriman (alternate reality maternal relative, deceased) **Sara Grey-Bailey (alternate reality maternal aunt, deceased) **Julia Grey (alternate reality maternal aunt, deceased) **Roger Grey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased) **Liam Grey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased) **Paul Bailey (alternate reality maternal uncle, status uncertain) **Madelyne Pryor (alternate reality mother's clone) **Derry Campbell (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Julian Grey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Joseph Bailey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Gailyn Bailey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Bekka Wallis (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Mary-Margaret Grey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Kindra Grey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Terry Maguire (alternate reality maternal relative, deceased) **Adam Neramani (alternate reality paternal cousin, alleged half-uncle) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member); formerly Murder Circus (brainwashed), Starjammers, Hellfire Club, X.S.E., Excalibur (founding member); On Earth-811: Hounds, New Mutants *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Starjammer; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Braddock Manor, Maldon, England; Braddock Lighthouse, England; South Bronx Mutant Containment Facility, Bronx, New York *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American, honorary UK citizen *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' High school level studies at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, some college level education *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-811 *'Place of Birth:' Eastern United States of Earth-811 Powers and Abilities Marvel Girl is a mutant classified as a "Class Omega", as well as the daughter of the Phoenix. Marvel Girl inherited enormous psionic powers from her mother and has limited control over her powerful telepathy and telekinesis. Marvel Girl has developed an electric blue Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her left eye whenever she uses her powers. According to Jat Vor-Thrul, Marvel Girl measure a 9-Tau-9 on the Kiatna Psi-Scale. Not only does this imply that there is a measurable scale for beings of her impressive power, but that people with such power are considered valuable, as the Salvagers seemingly took her for profit. When D'Spayre fed on her, her despair was of "Cosmic-Level". Telepathy: Marvel Girl can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless, radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers are inhibited, Marvel Girl's telepathic abilities are honed to sense residual energy. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Marvel Girl can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psychic Shadow:'' She has the ability to mask herself and other peoples' presence from those around her. She can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. *''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Mind Possession:'' Marvel Girl has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Marvel Girl has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Psionic Shield:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others' minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Marvel Girl has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Marvel Girl can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Marvel Girl can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness or turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *''Mind Transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Marvel Girl possessed telekinetic abilities allowing her to exercise very fine control over objects, including herself. The exact limit in terms of weight and mass with respect to her telekinetic powers has yet to be defined. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' She can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled her to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Marvel Girl could detect if a seal was hermetic or not by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. She can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules and determine the atomic weight of molecules by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' She has shown the ability to alter molecular and atomic strucutres and the ability to alter molecular valences or even rewrite her own genome. Marvel Girl has also been able to create a micro-black hole. *''Psionic Spikes:'' She has the ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' She has the ability to create protective force shields that can deflect even the most powerful of attacks. The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Marvel Girl has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' She can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating herself, she can fly for very long distances and at varying speeds. *''Psionic Firebird:'' Marvel Girl has the ability to manifest her telekinesis as a psionic firebird, whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. Time Travel: Marvel Girl possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then re-emerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She can apparently travel in astral form as well. She can also travel to points in the future. In conjunction with Marvel Girl's ability to astral travel through astral projection, she can combine her telepathy with her abilities to manipulate time. *''Chronoskimming:'' This ability allows her to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger or older version, or a close ancestor or descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This is probably accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis. Marvel Girl combines her ability to manipulate time with her telepathy and telekinesis with varied effects, including: *''Chrono-Shield:'' Marvel Girl possesses the ability to unconsciously emanate a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting her from changes in the timeline. *''Psychometric Projections:'' Marvel Girl possesses the ability to mentally project past events. Marvel Girl created a psi-bond with her half-brother Nathan Summers shortly after his birth. It is unknown if that link still exsits. Former Powers Phoenix Force Avatar: For a time, Marvel Girl was also bonded to the Phoenix Force as "the one true Phoenix," and had its cosmic powers at her disposal. As Phoenix, Marvel Girl's abilities were enhanced to their ultimate levels, limited only by her force of will and breadth of imagination. As Phoenix, she manipulated matter on an atomic and universal scale, generated and controlled any form of energy in virtually any conceivable amount, absorbed energy from sources as great as supernova, manipulated time and space, created space warps for instantaneous travel, and enhanced her strength to immeasurable levels. Marvel Girl demonstrated heightened psi-powers as well as the ability to manipulate energy and life-forces and a limited cosmic awareness. Marvel Girl's connection to the Phoenix power was list in the distant future and did not return with her when she traveled back to the modern era. Recently, Marvel Girl absorbed a residual echo of the Phoenix Force left in the sword of a previous host, a Shi'ar named Rook'shir. Its full effects are unknown at this time. It was revealed that the power Marvel Girl has is not the true Phoenix Force, but a shadow or echo of it. It was easier to control but less powerful. It has disappeared along with the sword. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Psionic Shields Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Mental Detection Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Psionic Spikes Category:Flight Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts Category:Psionic Firebird Category:Time Travel Category:Chronoskimming Category:Chrono-Shield Category:Postcognition